Rocket Boom
"Over and out. Over. Ov-hey! You're that guy! Over. Pretty impressive, methinks. Over. How's about you show me those moves when we battle? Over." ''-Rocket Boom, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Rocket Booms are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be the strongest relatives of Pinkies and Moundhouses, and land counterparts of Superstar Novas, plus Gregory and co. only encounter these enemies at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Rocket Booms appear the same as their weaker relatives, but with some minor differences. Instead, they are orange-colored creatures with a smoke pattern on their back, and have marks that could somewhat be identified as tattoos on their eyes. Development Just like their weaker counterparts, they were also based off Kirby. However, their appearances were changed so it would not look the same as its relatives. Attacks Rocket Booms mainly attack the same way as their weaker counterparts, as well as blowing yellow smoke breath, similar to the way Kirby does when he breathes in before floating and breathes out damaging smoke. Rocket Boom uses some special moves that his weaker relatives do, as well as using five special moves used by other enemies. The five special moves are Smoke Blast, Flame Rise, Blind Smoke, Fire Set, and Fireworks. Smoke Blast is a damaging smoke attack known by specific enemies. The user creates a big puff of smoke and blows it at the foe to deliver damage. It is somewhat strong, and can lower the foe's Accuracy by two levels. Flame Rise is a fire attack used by certain enemies. The user makes flames rise from the ground, only damaging one target. It may also cause the Burn status. Blind Smoke is a status effect move, which can lower the foe's Accuracy by one level. Fire Set is another status effect move, which can cause the Burn status. Fireworks is Rocket Boom's special signature move. He will fire a ball of light into the air, which explodes, raining down works of bright fire, damaging all targets except the user. It also lowers the foe's Special Defense stat by one level. Rocket Boom is incredibly tough with his special moves and his small size. Gregory and co. will have some trouble battling this foe, for he tends to use tricky moves. Like his weak relatives, Rocket Boom is not phased by Gregory's Body Slam attack, as he takes little damage from it, due to his shape capable of bouncing off heavyweight foes. He is strong against fire, poison, and flying moves, but weak against water and ice. One would use Water, Mia, Ice, or Icelia to defeat this enemy. Outside of battle, two Rocket Booms are spotted in front of the Challenge Tower. One can be seen walking back and forth, checking to make sure things are okay around the area, and another being seen taking a photo with its relatives, Pinky and Moundhouse. Trivia *Rocket Boom's Mind Thought comes from the movie Apollo 13, which was used by a crew member on their moon flight. *Rocket Boom's dialogue and speaking can be similar to and based off the Pucca character, Bruce. However, it may also seem sometimes as if when he speaks, he often says "over" after every sentence, and interpreting them to himself. * In one of my freestyle battle photos, Rocket Boom appears to be fighting against Cannonformes. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Roundball Species Category:Related Species Category:Challenge Tower Enemies